


Hello Suga

by ColdHiddenBlade



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Konan is a Pervert, M/M, NSFW, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 23:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdHiddenBlade/pseuds/ColdHiddenBlade
Summary: During an undercover mission in Amegakure, Ryuu comes across his old friend Itachi and other Akatsuki. So now he has to worry about out-drinking criminals as well as finding missing strippers. Throw some aphrodisiac into the mix, and its like he is in the ANBU again...





	Hello Suga

"Hello Suga."

Ryuu looked up from the clear liquid in his cup and stared at the younger man sitting beside him with a faint frown. Mentally he praised himself for not tensing up and breaking his cup in his fist. He really shouldn’t be surprised that a sharingan user recognised him.

The dark-haired man poured himself a drink from Ryuu's jug with a docile expression, to an outside eye they seemed like friends. In a way they were, "Itachi." He replied in a terse voice, "What brings you to my little corner?"

"A free drink." Said Itachi without hesitation while sipping the sake from the saucer-cup, "What brings you to Amegakure? This isn’t your ‘scene’…"

"Good sake and weather?" Countered Ryuu with a light chuckle while knowing fully that the Rain Country is relentless with its storms, Itachi raised a brow. "Sigh. Women nearby have been going missing, and I was asked to assist in finding them..."

"Terrible choice." Itachi didn't react to the hurt expression Ryuu sent him.

"Good choice." Ryuu began to give his argument with enthusiastic merriment, "I won’t be distracted by... redirected blood-flow. Thus…"

Itachi closed his eyes with the faintest of frowns at that mental image, "Stop..."

Ryuu chuckled lightly into his drink and leaned back on the bar’s counter to watch the strippers with a fake-interested stare. One of the undercover kunoichi he was assisting was working the pole as if it was her only life. Whipping her blonde hair around, and wiggling her hips and making the men drool over her. Ryuu grimaced.

She was only sixteen… he hated how eager and experienced she seemed to be up there, and to an untrained eye she was focused entirely on moving her body sensually. But (because he was aware of her) he caught the flash in her eyes as she recognised the Akatsuki members and glanced in his direction to make sure he noticed them too. Her pupil-lacking blue eyes hidden beneath contacts.

"One of the girls your... student?" Asked Itachi while leaning on table in a similar way as Ryuu to look at the dancing figures, he didn't seem all that interested in the going on around him. His dark eyes devoid of emotions. Probably just forced here by Deidara, Kisame, and Hidan. In the opposite corner Ryuu could spy the three guzzling their drinks and eyeing the half-naked women with unabashed. That Tobi guy was there too with his masked face in his hands, almost like he was embarrassed to see so much female-skin in one place.

The other’s glanced at Itachi occasionally, curious as to why the Uchiha was more interested in spending his time with an average looking man rather than them. Ryuu relaxed against the bench more and hummed into his sake, “Possibly.”

“More sake, sirs?” Asked a cheerful voice, Ryuu looked back at the dark-haired woman and gave a thankful smile.

“Yes, something for my friend too.” The woman nodded at Ryuu and poured more sake into his porcelain mug from the barrel and returned it to the bench. Itachi refilled his saucer and didn’t remove his red eyes from Ryuu. “Something on my face, Uchiha?”

“I forgot this was what you looked like…” He spoke in that voice that was like pure velvet, he turned his gaze away and went silent as Kisame joined them.

“What you up to, Itachi?” Said the blue one after taking a massive swig from Ryuu’s mug, making the red-head sigh sullenly.

“Here I was thinking I could get blind drunk…” Ryuu leaned his cheek on his knuckles and pouted, “… but with everyone draining my drinks I think I am just going to get an empty wallet.”

Kisame laughed and slapped Ryuu on the shoulder, their silvery eyes blinked in surprise as it barely joisted Ryuu despite his gangly form. “Come on.” He hooked his arm tightly around Ryuu’s shoulders and brought him over to their table, Itachi followed after apologizing politely to the bartender with the mug and cups in his hands. The large shark-man pushed the unresisting Ryuu onto a stool between Tobi and Hidan.

With smooth elegance, Itachi placed the mug and cups on the table and gracefully sat on the other side of Tobi, between Kisame.

Beside Hidan, the blonde man gave a wide grin that almost reminded Ryuu of Naruto. “Hey Tobi, how much money did you manage to swipe from Kakuzu’s stash? Yeah.”

The masked man flinched at the mention of his ‘forced’ theft before shily emptying his pockets, blotchy paper with colourful child-like drawings, a few odd items here and there like buttons and rocks… then the money came out. Enough crushed cash to buy the bar of all its liquor. All but Itachi hummed in approval, even Ryuu made an amused sound.

“Great! Yo, barkeep round of your best sake over here!” Kisame shouted out and the barkeeper. The woman tightened her lips in annoyance but after seeing the giant blue man waving money around, she was more than happy to come over with her arms full of sake. Men looked over with envy as the table of the Akatsuki instantly got interest from the ‘working’ girls.

Sultry glances were thrown the men’s way.

“Fuck… Tobi, you are a champ.” Swore Hidan, seeming to be so excited by the stares at Ryuu wondered if he was already getting off on this.

Ryuu sipped his sake, “So am I part of this motley crew now, or something?”

Kisame laughed, “Nah. Just knew if I dragged you over, Itachi would follow. Probably was gong to use you as an excuse to stay away from us.”

“Hn.” Grunted Itachi, and Kisame took this as the sign of him hitting the nail head on. He grinned proudly.

“Oh? Well aren’t I useful.” Ryuu chuckled into his drink and shot it back, Kisame mimicked him then refilled both saucers like a perfectly polite host. They shot back again, and again. Ryuu felt a slight tingle at the edge of his senses and he slowed his pace down.

To his right, Hidan swore as one of the girls did something that had him seeing red. For a moment Ryuu glanced at him with concern, not for the silver-haired men, but rather the wellbeing of other persons. Such as the girls.

Itachi leaned over with tight lips, he wanted at speak to Ryuu more privately and ask more about these lost girls. Konan had mentioned it, but all the Akatsuki members were recognisable in Amegakure. Hidden beneath his mask of indifference, he was glad Ryuu was here.

If anyone would find the girls, it would be his fiery former ANBU comrade.

“Damn, look at the blonde work that pole.” Deidara almost drooled while running his eyes over Ryuu’s secret comrade while Hidan swore in agreement, and the red-head followed his gaze to where the woman was grinding against the pole, “Is she new?”

“You should have seen her last night,” He said in a tone that had the avid men leaning forward eagerly, “because the black number she wore… I would have loved to have taken that off myself.”

He hated this, talking like one of the dirty old men that surrounded them. Especially about someone underage and a close friend of his student, but he had a disguise to uphold. A perverted black-market merchant moving to Amegakure for business, who spent most of his time in the club watching strippers pull of their clothes and dance erotically. Itachi didn’t even raise his brow at Ryuu’s perfect persona.

“See the bitch in the far back?” He continued while pointing to the dark-haired temptress, “She took off the blonde’s panties… (pause just for anticipation) with her teeth.”

Kisame choked on his drink and spluttered it out, Tobi squealed and covered his ears. “Tobi is a good boy! He is a good boy!!!” He repeated in a mantra right into Ryuu’s ear making him wince.

“Want anything else boys?” Whispered the barkeeper as she leaned seductively against Tobi’s back and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, the masked man yelped and became so motionless he was like a statue. She walked her fingers over the edge of his mask while running her other hand down his Akatsuki cloak and had all the men fixated on her, “I can get you a private room with one of our girls. For a fee… of course.”

Grinning at both the suggestion and the situation of his partner, Deidara leaned forward and winked his bright blue eye. “How much to get some ‘fun’ with the pretty blond?”

“Oh honey.” The woman gave him a soft smirk while bringing her hand down Tobi’s arm towards the money on the table, “Ayame offers many exotic dances, but she doesn’t yet offer the more erotic artforms. She is new after all. Don’t want to scare our rising star away. We’ve lost too many as it is…”

She fingered a stack of money and met Deidara’s eyes, her pupils dilated reveling pleasure as she looked at him making Deidara almost squirm in his seat, Hidan grin, and Kisame tug at his collar, “But I have heard she can give a man release just with her magic hands. Does that strike your fancy, honey?”

“Oh, that really does.” Deidara grinned while sorting out a stack of money (clearly more then what any girl would ask for), “Will this cover her ‘special’ care, yeah?”

“More then enough.” The woman tucked the stack into the cup of her revealed pink bra drawing Kisame’s eyes down to the lifted mounds. Ryuu reached out to run his fingers up her spine and the woman moaned against Tobi’s covered ear making him squeak again (so he was still alive), “Want more liquor, Darling?”

“The usual, sweetie.” He rumbled in a tone that would make ‘normal’ women cringe. She finally released Tobi (who sucked in a relieved breath) and wiggled her hips as she walked back towards the bar. As the strippers finished their sequences and rotated with the next lot of dancers, she passed the blonde and pointed back at Deidara.

She whispered something and pushed half of the money into the others garter.

Ryuu gave Deidara a sly grin as the blonde slipped over to them like a cougar on the hunt, “You are in for a treat. Do the teeth thing to her panties as she dances, trust me.”

The woman slid into Deidara’s lap with all the grace of a kunoichi and ran her hands over his chest, “I should give Kayda a tip, for sending me to such a handsome gentleman.” Deidara’s eyes brightened and he ran his hands gently over the woman’s hips but she dextrously slid out of his lap and avoided them, “Let me show you a good time, handsome.”

Kisame cheered with a laugh as the woman led Deidara by the hand into one of the more private rooms, and Ryuu put one of his hands-on Tobi’s shoulders when he realised the man was still immobile and panting slightly from the barkeeper’s touch, “You alright there?”

“Waah, Tobi feels violated…” He crossed his arms over his chest seemed to sob and Ryuu chuckled.

“You really look like you don’t belong here…” Ryuu pat his hand in a comforting way, “Don’t let that dark-haired temptress catch a whiff. She will rape you before the nights over.”

“W-What!?” Tobi sunk into his seat, “Itachi-senpai! I want to go home…”

“Fuck, which one? The hot barkeep, or the sexy bitch in white?” Asked Hidan eagerly, he wanted fun too… Ryuu pointed out to the long-haired woman in white and Hidan grabbed a fistful of cash, he rushed off after shooting back some sake and hunted her down before anyone else could tempt the woman into a private room. He disappeared into a room with woman hanging off his arm.

“Looks like you are safe, for now.” Ryuu added the last part to make Tobi tense but pretended not to notice as he lifted his cup, he sensed the barkeeper sliding up behind Tobi again.

She ran her eyes across those still at the table while placing a massive bottle on the table in front of Ryuu, “Oh?” She said while sliding into Tobi’s lap so she could uncork the bottle and pour some for the men, “Where did the other handsome man go?”

With a sharp eye, Ryuu caught the woman running her ankle along Itachi’s legs making the Uchiha twitch as if shocked with electricity. His red eyes flashed dangerously but the woman didn’t take the hint and instead rested her legs over his lap. Not much better but Itachi seemed to relax when her leg no longer moved…

“He went to enjoy some relaxation with the dark-haired vixen.” Said Kisame while eyeing the bottle, “That’s some good stuff there, what are you? VIP?”

Ryuu was laughing at this but it was the woman that answered, “VIP privileges come with being a remarkable lay. Ask any of the girls, all of them were satisfied with him… even me.” She added with a wink while running her fingers through Tobi’s hair. “And it is difficult to catch my eye.”

The red-head grinned at Tobi as the masked man seemed to look at him for a life-line to escape with, “Sorry… I thought Junko would be the one to rape you, to think the barkeeper would.”

“Tobi wants to go home!” Tobi was trembling as the woman ran her fingers lower so her fingertips brushed the back of his neck.

She probably would have tortured him more if not for the impatient men shouting at her for drinks over at the bar, the woman pouted before getting out of his lap. Her hand brushed the table and managed to tuck a few notes into her fishnet stockings, “See you boys.” She glided back to the bar and Tobi slumped onto the table.

Shots. Ryuu threw them back until his vision was blurring, but it didn’t lower his awareness to those that come and went through the private rooms. Itachi ran his eyes over Ryuu as Kisame began to grow drunk, “You been in Amegakure long?”

“Nah, new blood.” He chuckled while forcing himself to slur just a little bit, “A humble merchant.”

“No merchant here is humble, except that ramen bar down the road.” Replied Kisame with a toothy smirk, “What is your inventory?”

Ryuu leaned forward with a devious sneer and lowered his voice so only the men on this table heard, “Weapons, drugs, and other… ‘honest’ items.” He glanced around, “Got my fingers in a lot of places, if you catch my meaning.”

Now he had Kisame’s attention, “Sounds like the perfect occupation, besides ninja of course.”

“Ah, you a ninja yourself? Should have gathered that.” Ryuu threw back another shot of the potent spirit, “Bet you got quite the stomach for alcohol. Shots!”

The alcohol flowed well into the night.

 

Nothing happened all night, besides the presence of the Akatsuki nothing else. He won’t know if Ino and Sakura got any information during their rounds until they send it through secretly to his hotel, via one of Sakura’s slug summons.

Ryuu rubbed the drool from his mouth with the back of his hand as he walked home. Back in the club the Akatsuki were in a blissful drunken stupor, only Tobi didn’t drink and Itachi was only buzzed by the time Ryuu called it a night. Sakura did well to get the other men blind drunk without being suspicious and also emptying the Akatsuki of their pockets just for shits and giggles, Ryuu was proud of his student…

Despite her hesitation to work in the strip club, she was devious.

Once in the shadows of a metal building, Ryuu scaled a wall and slipped into the open window of his room. The genjutsu wards he had set up recognised his chakra and let him in without issues, it was only now that Ryuu released his henge with a relieved sigh. It was constantly taxing on his chakra to hold the henge every night.

Ryuu stripped on his way towards the bathroom, and paused only long enough to fold his clothes over the back of a rotting wood seat. The bathroom was filthy, but probably better then what the girls had at the club. The mirror was white with soap scum that he had to scrape off on the first night with the edge of a kunai, and he didn’t even want to know what the black watermarks in the bath were… and not even all the scrubbing in the world could get rid of the flaking mould in the shower. Ryuu wished he could burn this building down. Especially the first time a cockroach ran across his feet in the bed…

With grimace, Ryuu ran the hot water and stood beneath the downpour while doing his best not to touch anything with his large frame. As he washed away the smell of the club, and relaxed his body from the usage of henge, only to tense up once more when he felt his wards give warnings to a new body in his room.

“Suga?” Itachi knocked politely at the door. Of course, it was him, the only person who could see through his genjutsu wards without issues, and track him.

“What is it, Uchiha?” He asked in a straight voice while his heart thud against his ribcage. He felt like a caged animal as he sensed Itachi pacing outside the bathroom door, what did he want?

After what felt like an eternity of silence, Itachi opened the door and looked at Ryuu. The taller man kept his back to the Uchiha and continued his shower, “I wanted to ask about the girls that have gone missing. It is a territory that our leader wishes to be rectified, however being Akatsuki…”

He didn’t need to continue, Ryuu looked at him with an understanding expression. “You leader is basically the Kage of Ame, right?”

“Correct.”

“I see.” That answered why a criminal organisation would worry about missing women, Ryu cut his shower short and reached out of it for his towel hanging over the sink so he could make himself semi decent, a cockroach crawled over his hand and he dropped it with a series of cusses, “Freaking hell! I hate this place!”

Itachi chuckled while dodging around Ryuu as the older man hopped about to avoid the cockroach at his feet, “We have stayed at far worse placed, Suga.”

“Don’t remind me…” Ryuu stomped out of the bathroom dripping wet and pulled on his pants, something about being butt-naked around his former friend made him nervous. The scar on his neck twinged, as it always did when Itachi was around or mentioned, and his fingers twitched with the desire to rub it. This was becoming a bad habit of his. “I’m never forgiving Shisui for the brothel…”

Itachi winced at the mention of his cousin and Ryuu gave him an apologetic look, the two were the closest in Team Ro… if it broke Ryuu’s heart to learn of his suicide, then how it had affected Itachi he could only guess.

“You made every woman in that place hate you.” Itachi said while sitting on one of the chairs.

“Their fault for being so persistent.” The reply came smoothly to him, it was almost like old times. But Ryuu would not let himself relax in this illusion of companionship. His shoulders were tight as he sat on the edge of his bed and crossed his arms, “How much of the missing women do you know?”

“All are from the strip clubs; two girls recently went missing from the club you are staking.” Itachi briefed him in that calm tone of voice as if he was still Ryuu’s ANBU captain, “Konan believes it is either one man or small group that are behind the kidnappings, each woman has distinctive features…”

“They do?” Cut in Ryuu, “Nobody we questioned as told us this, and being the fact that we are outsiders we do not have access to knowing what every girl looks like.”

Without missing a beat, Itachi withdrew a scroll and pen. He wrote down a list while also verbalising it, “All beautiful women between ages fourteen and twenty-five. Exotic eyes seem to be an MO, another thing Konan has noted was that all women are unique. It’s not always a specific body type or skin colour.”

“All about the eyes then?” Ryuu hummed while turning his thoughts to the women working with him, “One of my comrades fits the bill, I don’t think her age would made a difference to it. If she gets taken, I would feel sorry for the kidnappers.”

Ryuu chuckled at the thought of their comrade being taken, all hell would break loose the second the woman had a chance to fight back…

Itachi sealed the scroll and sat it on the table so Ryuu could pass it on tomorrow, he stood with a slight flourish of his cloak. “Good luck on the search.” And the Uchiha was gone.

  

* * *

 

The next night was very similar. Ryuu managed to stealthily pass Itachi’s scroll onwards to Sakura, before he settled at the bar to enjoy a bottle of sake. It wasn’t long until he had Kisame sliding up beside him.

Kisame looked better then he had the night before and Ryuu voice his thought making the man laugh, “Should have seen me this morning.” Kisame waved over the barkeeper and ordered some sake for him and his new friend, for a moment the woman and shark-man threw flirtations before the woman had to serve someone.

“Were you as hungover as I was?”

“Dunno, did you wake up in the bathtub sleeping in your own piss and vomit?” Asked Kisame in a casual voice, Ryuu looked at him in surprise. “Neither did I…”

“Ha! You had me by the leg there.” Ryuu sighed and took paced sips of his sake, “But I had a royally shitty migraine when I woke up. I think I might hold back on the usual…”

“Aw!” Exclaimed the barkeep as she re-joined them and pouted, “But I already popped a bottle for you and the boys.”

Devious woman… Ryuu groaned. “Whelp… maybe one bottle can’t hurt.”

“You are my kind of man!” Kisame clapped him hard on the back and dragged Ryuu once more to their table with the prized bottle in his hands, “That barkeep is after my heart. I swear.”

“She probably is ogling you for your metabolism. It’s making her money…” Ryuu sat between Tobi and Itachi this time, it seemed like Hidan wasn’t here tonight. “Missing a buddy tonight?”

Deidara chuckled while sending the dark-haired woman on the nearest pole a sly look, “That temptress couldn’t get enough of him… how many times did she take him out the back again?”

“Seven.” Said Kisame without hesitation, as if he was counting. “And twice with me. She has stamina and was totally hot.”

With a laugh, Ryuu raised his sake in a quick toast, “Then cheers to your friend, may he feel boneless all day.” The others said ‘here here’ and shot back their drinks, “Got your eyes on anyone today?”

“Tobi…?” Deidara looked at the orange-masked man with an eager expression making Tobi whine, and empty his pockets again. There was a couple of wrappers amongst the mess today, and what looked like the unnecessarily big cap of a sake bottle.

“Tobi doesn’t want to steal from Kakuzu-san anymore…” Said the man while lowering his head like a sad child, “It makes Tobi feel bad.”

“Shut up, yeah.” Deidara snatched up some stacks and took a long drag from Ryuu’s bottle, “I’m going to get a taste of that dark-haired chick.” And off he went to find Junko.

Hmm. Ryuu hadn’t seen the woman since the women finished their sequences.

He glanced over at where Ino was and noticed the woman sending the undercover Sakura glances before she disappeared out the back, shortly after he felt the woman’s telepathic link. ‘Junko is missing. She went up stairs to change into her more popular costume and is gone.’

‘Sensei,’ she directed her words to Ryuu, ‘I can sense her chakra underground.’

Beside him Itachi tensed, he sensed the fine chakra connection and glanced at Ryuu. His red tomoe spun as he realised something was going on. Acting as normal, Ryuu drained his cup and sighed. “Damn, I didn’t think I drank so much last night. I think I have had enough for the night; the rest is on me.” He pushed the bottle towards Kisame who was eager to accept.

“Hn, that is unfortunate.” Itachi sipped his cup.

“Hey… anyone see the hot chick?” Asked Deidara as he returned, he sat as Ryuu stood and gave a confused frown.

“Good night, gentlemen. You going to be around tomorrow?”

“As long as Kakuzu doesn’t notice…” Kisame laughed while toasting his drink towards Ryuu, “See ya, mate!”

After giving his goodbyes to the guys, he exited the club and instantly leapt up onto the rooftop. Shortly after Sakura and Ino were at his side in their ninja outfits and he released his henge. No words required as Ino tracked Junko’s signature and Sakura kept an eye out for the Akatsuki. Ryuu sent a quick pulse through the earth and they sprinted from their position, all ninja would have felt that… “If the Akatsuki show up, I want you girls at the ready to run. Grab Junko if she is unable.”

“Sensei…” Started Sakura but Ryuu sent her a stare that had her lower her eyes, her face was unreadable beneath the mask. Ino tightened her lips, but nodded in understanding. Neither of the women wanted to leave their team-leader behind.

Ryuu knelt in the mud and Ino covered his eyes, she sent her chakra into him so he could see what her eyes saw. The darkness lit up with chakra flames, and Ryuu’s ability allowed him to see the ant-nest of tunnels below the feet. Taking his time to run his mental eye over each tunnel, he located the secret entrance that would take them to the specific tunnel network they wanted.

“The tunnels we are after are linked to three strip clubs, including Bliss.” He said while Ino removed her hands, keeping to the shadows the three-ninja snuck to the location Ryuu memorised. Behind a brick wall.

Ryuu made a sign with his hands then put them on the wall. He opened up an archway and they three slipped inside on soundless feet.

“Junko is lucid.” Said Ino as they ran down the weaving tunnels, “Be careful, the enemy utilizes drugs.”

“I would have guessed that,” Said Sakura with a laugh, “Since this place isn’t caving in on itself…”

Yep… all of Amegakure would be gone if Junko was aware.

 

The fight was short. It was a small group behind the kidnappings. Sakura and Ino released the women they found while Ryuu fought, and began to heal them of the drugs in their systems. Ryuu knocked out the remaining men and bound them up for questioning, or face punishment by the Ame Kage… he was curious on how the Akatsuki leader would punish them…

Pain shot up his arm and he quickly pulled out the syringe one of the men stuck into his forearm. He made sure to turn the offender into crushed bone… he gave the syringe a sniff and winced. Oh that smell was really familiar, he hoped never to undergo this shit again…

He glanced at Sakura who was healing Junko (hit only a sleeping drug) while Ryuu limped over to what looked like a gambling table, paper was scattered everywhere and he examined the notes. While placing the syringe on the table.

“Found some good information,” He flicked through the papers while speaking to the others, “and names of conspirers.”

“Perfect…” Said a dark voice snapping the ninja’s heads around, a man and woman in Akatsuki robes merged from the shadows. They were unfamiliar.

Ryuu raised his hand towards the girls while putting himself between them, telling them to back down and continue what they were doing, “We are not here to fight.”

“Good to know you have common sense.” Said the heavily pierced man in an emotionless voice, behind him Itachi joined them. The sharingan user must have informed Pain of the Konoha situation and tracked them, “As the Amekage, I thank you for your assistance in this matter.”

That sounded like it was just a curtesy.

Konan separated herself from her partners side to examine the notes along-side Ryuu, her eyes grazed over Ryuu. “You look unwell…” She said in a low voice.

That was an understatement, Ryuu felt like shit and was struggling to keep his face straight. He sent her a sharp glance and swallowed before tilting his head towards the syringe. She lifted it so she could smell its contents as he had, then gave him an understanding nod.

The aphrodisiac was slowly filling his system, but it wasn’t a blinding feeling like he had gone through on that significant ANBU mission. He passed his finding over to Pain with a grim expression and pretended not to notice how his hands shook in close proximity with the other man, “It seems a few club owners have been selling their own girls to these bastards. Explains why the girls hired us, not the boss…”

Looking over at Sakura’s attention seeking cough, Ryuu watched as she did a few quick ANBU signs. Only Itachi knew what she was saying, and he kept it to himself. ‘Women are fine. Taking our leave.’

He signed back, ‘Take Junko and go. I will handle things here.’ Sakura growled at this, but did not voice her complaints. Hopefully the Akatsuki leader would treat this like a normal Kage would, and put aside his organisation mindset for now.

Before the Akatsuki could move, Sakura and Ino did hand signs and puffed into smoke. Taking Junko with them. Pain slit his eyes and zeroed his stare onto Ryuu, “Since they left, that makes you their team-leader?”

“Correct. And despite the situation between Konoha and Akatsuki, I would like to treat this as any non-secretive mission. Would you prefer my report to be verbal or written?” Ryuu ran his hand over the scar on his neck as his accumulating sweat made it itch, Pain went to say something but Ryuu suddenly fell to a knee as a sickening wave washed over him. His eyes widened a fraction and the Akatsuki (minus Konan) got defensive.

“Shouldn’t you have asked one of your medics to burn the drug out?” Asked Konan in a soft voice while helping the girls to their feet.

The room was spinning and hot. At some point his senses pulled at the arrival of more Akatsuki, but he didn’t show any notice to them as he flopped onto his back as all energy was drained. “Ugh… not that simple with this sort of thing…”

Kisame bent over him with a frown, “You look like shit.”

Giving a weary ‘no shit’ laugh was all Ryuu could accomplish as he closed his eyes to block out the dull lights on the walls. Someone toed him sharply in the ribs making him give a pathetic groan of pain and peered through his lashes at the offender. Deidara smirked at his discomfort and Tobi bent to poke at the swirl on his hitai-ate.

“Are you going to die, sensei?”

“Am I in an oven? Because I feel like I am…” Said Ryuu with a raspy voice and let his glassy eyes travel over the women as Konan began to lead them outside to a safer zone for recovery. Bruised but looking better than before, “… What about the club owners?” He directed that at Pain.

Pain gestured at Deidara, a man Ryuu could only guess was Kakuzu, and Kisame. “Go apprehend the club owners on this list.” He passed the paper with names to Kakuzu, who nodded. When the three left, Pain stood beside Ryuu making the laying down man tense. “How soon can you leave?”

“It might take a while for the drug to leave my system. But as soon as it’s gone, I will be out of Amegakure.” Ryuu cleared his throat nervously and closed his eyes again to block out the three men eyeing him. Ryuu wiggled to get more comfortable on the ground and winced at the feeling that shot through him, “Ugh… fucking aphrodisiacs…”

“Hn, again?” Itachi looked mildly amused from his position beside Pain, “You have a better grasp on yourself then you did last time.”

The prone man sent Itachi a sharp glare, “Do not…”

“Ne?” Tobi interrupted him and jabbed him in the face a few more times, “What happened? Tobi wants to know.”

“Don’t you dare…”

“This idiot got himself drugged back in our ANBU days,” Itachi retold the story placidly while Ryuu threatened to bite his ankles if he continued, “and would have destroyed the village in a rampage. Lucky for us, he had not interest in the local women…”

“Hm?” Tobi tilted his head as he felt Itachi had more to say. Pain had a slight lift in his brow as he too waited to hear the rest of this ‘riveting’ tale.

“… he was more interested in Kakashi.”

Gasp! Tobi leapt away from Ryuu as the man in question went vibrant red, it was like the fact Ryuu was gay was news to him. He already knew, they met Ryuu a while back in one of Orochimaru’s lairs… but this was news to Pain. The pierced man took the information in and slowly turned it over in his head.

Ryuu covered his face so only his flushed ears were visible, “That was the worst day of my life…”

“You sure?” Itachi had an uncharismatic sly flicker in his eyes, “By the sounds, you had enjoyed yourself.”

“No! Tobi doesn’t want to know!” Tobi fled before Itachi could humiliate them more.

The orange-haired man finally backed up and frowned. Gay shinobi were rare, or at least open ones were, and was frowned upon in many countries. He quickly dismissed himself with a final, “Tomorrow I will send Konan to speak with you for a verbal report, then you will leave Amegakure.”

Only two men were left… Silence.

“I hate you…”

“I know.” Itachi shifted so he was beside Ryuu, “Come. You will recover faster in your bed.”

Itachi helped Ryuu to his feet and did a one-handed sign when he had the man leaning on his side, they puffed into smoke and appeared inside Ryuu’s inn room. The Uchiha lowered Ryuu to the bed after getting him out of his jounin flak jacket and closed the curtain to block out the lamp lights from Ryuu’s sensitive eyes.

The man sat in the seat and seemed to stare at nothing. It took a while for Ryuu to realise Itachi was staring at the scar on his neck, “What? Regret not going deeper?” No reaction. Ryuu eyed the man with a frown. “What is it?”

Soft, but certain, fingers reached over to brush the scar and Ryuu felt his body light up and he jerked away. Itachi’s tomoe spun as he examined the reaction, “How much is in your system?”

Trying to focus through the buzzing sensations was difficult. “Enough… please stop.” He didn’t stop, instead Itachi pulled his seat closer making the room echo loudly with wood scraping on wood and leaned over Ryuu. His long raven-hair brushed across Ryuu’s cheeks and the man seemed to hide his face beneath his chin, without touching.

Ryuu’s ears strained as he heard Itachi whisper something, an apology? “I didn’t want to fight you that night…”

Growling deep in his throat, Ryuu weakly put his hand on top of Itachi’s head and pushed him down so that the other man’s nose was pressed against his neck. “I was the idiot coming after you… what happened? And I mean, what ‘really’ happened?”

Because of their close proximity, Ryuu managed to feel Itachi’s slight flinch, but the man didn’t pull away. As he spoke his breath felt warm against Ryuu’s throat making him give a muffled groan, “I can’t tell you…”

“You want to though, yes?” Silence. “What about Shisui… I still don’t know what happened to him besides rumours. Was it his choice, or was it you?”

Again, Itachi flinched. For a moment Ryuu thought the man wouldn’t answer while running his fingers through their long hair, “He jumped…” Ryuu tensed. So Shisui did commit suicide then? And Itachi watched it happen. Oh shit, that’s…

“That’s when you got you Mangekyo…” Itachi hummed in that characteristic Uchiha way. Back in the day those hums pissed him off, now he had grown mature and was able to read through it and understand that it was one of agreement. He continued to brush his fingers through Itachi’s hair and sighed, “What went wrong Itachi… how did it become like this?”

The man sighed against his throat and relaxed so his weight settled more over Ryuu’s chest. Each breath against his neck sent shivers down Ryuu’s spine, but neither men made any moves. They let themselves relax in the familiar feeling of the other man nearby. Both smelt different from years of fighting, but underneath the smell of blood, steel, and death was their unique smell.

Itachi was still sweeter than sugar, with a hint of vanilla while Ryuu smelt of earth itself. Reliable, and grounding.

Suddenly Ryuu jerked jostling the other man’s head slightly, Itachi had put his hand on his chest and it sent shockwaves through him. “Careful,” he moaned out is a raspy voice, “that drug has me haywire right now…”

Hair tickled his cheeks as Itachi sat up, the man’s eyes were slightly hooded as he glanced down the other’s trembling body. He had been relaxing in Ryuu’s scent that he hadn’t really paid mind to the effect on the taller man. There was an obvious lump between Ryuu’s legs, “I see.”

Still, Itachi wouldn’t stop touching that damn scar, running his thumb over it so lightly that if Ryuu wasn’t so sensitive to touch at this present moment he probably wouldn’t have felt it. “Itachi…” He hissed in warning while slitting his eyes.

Red eyes met his for a split moment, “I used to admire you, Suga…” before soft lips fell upon his. Ryuu’s eyes widened in surprise before he became a trembling puddle, he almost made a pathetic mewing sound as Itachi slipped a warm tongue past his teeth and explored his mouth leisurely. Damn, Itachi had gotten good with his mouth.

They never kissed like this. Itachi was only thirteen when he defected from Konoha so nothing was going on between them, the only time they kissed was when Team Ro did that bet along with Shisui… and back then it was just a soft peck between a ten and fourteen-year-old.

Now it was a kiss between grown men.

Ryuu groaned into the kiss and at his excited sound Itachi withdrew to remove his cloak, his mouth went to the man’s throat to nip and lick at the scar, as if revering the mark he left behind so long ago. “Itachi!” He moaned as Itachi climbed swiftly on top of him, a skilled tongue traced his strong jawline while their hips met. Already Ryuu could feel his pants getting damp with precum.

The smell of sex was already beginning to fill the air and Ryuu trembled as he resisted the urges to fuck Itachi senseless. Not that the aphrodisiac was made for men to have sex, but to make women immobile to be fucked… bastards. Ryuu, for all his strength, felt like his bones were made of rubber.

Red met hazy gold just before Itachi started to move his hips, rubbing his own clothed member against Ryuu’s. Oh kami, Ryuu was now whimpering at this point loudly, his pulse raced and Itachi smirked against it proudly as he ran his tongue downwards again. Damn Uchiha, proud A-holes!

“Those are quite some sounds, Suga.” Whispered Itachi in a profound, velvet voice. Ryuu swallowed making his Adam-apple bounce against Itachi’s lips. God that voice hit him down in his southern regions.

“You would too if you had this drug in you…” Ryuu cut off his argument with a moan and thrust his hips up to meet Itachi’s, the man gave a quiet grunt at the feeling. But that smirk never left his lips.

“Oh?” Itachi’s eyes flashed, “Willing to make a bet?”

This was very familiar, “Kami! I know better then to bet against you!” Ryuu squirmed as Itachi continued to roll his hips.

“So, are you admitting that even without drugs, you would still be a mewing mess under me?” Itachi nipped Ryuu’s ear to punctuate his words and the orange-haired man purred deeply from his chest. “Mewing…” Bite.

Ryuu slit his eyes at the obvious challenge and against his better judgement he snapped, “Terms…?”

Smirking wider now, Itachi ran his lips up to Ryuu’s and held the other’s glassy eyes. “If I can make you whimper without aphrodisiac, you will pay for a night worth of sake for Kisame.” Shit… what was going to be costly with the man’s powerful metabolism. Ryuu grimaced.

“And if I don’t?” Ryuu shivered as Itachi began to run his battle-worn hands down his toned belly.

“Hn. If I lose,” Itachi paused to think about a good punishment for himself that would benefit Ryuu, “I will tell you what happened.”

Ryuu tensed. “You really want to bet that?” He asked hesitantly and Itachi’s lips lifted slightly.

“Hn.” Itachi leaned away with his short reply and wrapped his fingers around the bottom of his shirt. And thus, they both wordlessly accepted the bet. Now onto more pressing matters.

Ryuu’s mouth watered as Itachi pulled off his shirt at a tantalizing pace, revealing his body. Sure, Itachi wasn’t as muscular as he but his slender body was well-defined and toned. Ryuu ran his eyes unhindered over the others body, pausing at the sight of Itachi’s ANBU tattoo. He had a mirrored one on his own shoulder.

It was a symbol of their shared bonds. Proof that these two men had seen a lot of dangerous shit and done worse things.

Itachi’s red eyes swirled as he worked at loosening the sash around Ryuu’s waist so he could part the short haori jacket. For just a moment Itachi backed off to remove his trousers and boots leaving him completely bare for Ryuu’s eyes, before returning to his position above the other man.

He tugged down Ryuu’s own trousers unto the were at his knees and wrapped a slender hand around Ryuu’s girth. The man jumped at the shocks that rapidly spread through his body at the touch of another man, his vision blurred until all he could see was Itachi’s sharingan in the darkness. It was like he was trying to squint through the eye of a needle.

“Shit… Itachi!” He moaned as the other stroked him slowly. Itachi ran his thumb across the slit, smearing his precum and followed a vein, using that perfect pressure to make Ryuu twitch against his palm.

“Do you have anything…?” Itachi gestured at their touching cocks, and it took a while for Ryuu to gather enough wits to understand what Itachi said. He missed the last few words in selected fogginess, but he managed to fill the blanks.

“Uh… if I have something it would be in my bag,” He gestured at it and hummed sullenly as Itachi left him again, “and if I know Junko correctly, she would have left a surprise in one of the pockets.”

Sure, enough the sultry former-spy had left something behind, and Ryuu thanked her silently. For once her pranks and attempts to get him (and the others) laid was actually appreciated. Itachi returned with the half empty bottle of lube, by the raised brow it was possible that he wanted to question why Junko left it in there. But Ryuu couldn’t form enough words to his mouth to explain as he watched Itachi squeeze the liquid into his hand. Once more he was on top of Ryuu, and the wet hand wrapped around Ryuu to begin jacking him off.

He utilized his thumb and dexterous fingers with great expertise and had Ryuu trembling and whimpering. That needle-eye was getting smaller, and starting to spin. Flames flickered in his belly and he felt liquid heat pooling in his balls…

“Damn it Itachi!” Ryuu tried to thrust up but Itachi kept a firm hand pressing down above his groin, “I won’t be lasting long if you keep this going.”

Clearly that was the magic words. Itachi withdrew his hand and squirt more lube onto his fingers. What followed almost had Ryuu cumming right then… his eyes widening so he didn’t miss a thing.

Itachi pressed those fingers into his own hole while raised on his knees, his face twitched at the sensation of touching himself there and his own cock bounced against his stomach, this was a sight that Ryuu would carry forever… all the way to his gave. Forever.

Itachi Uchiha, readying his hole all for Ryuu. A dream coming true!

Even in such a position, Itachi was patient with what he doing. Each motion of his fingers was planned and calculated. He met Ryuu’s eyes with his own lidded ones and slowly brought himself up Ryuu’s body so the head of his cock pressed against the back of Itachi’s knuckles.

Ryuu hissed as it felt like the life in his cock was being squeezed out and felt his eyes droop from the pleasure, he was twitching with anticipation as Itachi drew it out oh so painfully slow. Each centimetre that went into the man sent new jolts of lightning fast desire through the man.

Slowly, Itachi slid down his shaft and Ryuu fisted his hands into the sheets to keep himself from thrusting a home-run, tearing small holes into the sheets with his thick fingers. He let Itachi set the pace… he didn’t know how far Itachi experience was with this sort of carnal pleasure, he didn’t want to hurt the other man.

“Hmmm!” Itachi hummed deeply from his throat as his firm ass met with the base of Ryuu’s groin and his walls twitched around Ryuu when he stilled, making the other mew at the sensations that overloaded him. “Don’t cum yet.” Whispered Ryuu to himself in a breathless mantra making Itachi give an airy chuckle.

Itachi leaned over Ryuu’s broader body and placed his lips on the man’s jaw again, he slowly began to move his hips sending mirrored jolts through their bodies. The two men were connected.

Itachi hissed, “Ryuu…” Hearing his real name and not his ANBU code-name whispered against his ear had Ryuu’s hands flashing to Itachi’s hips and forcing him to bounce a bit faster while thrusting his hips up, Itachi fell against his chest and held tightly to the man’s pillow as Ryuu pounded into him.

“Itachi… you feel so good.” Ryuu felt like he was foaming in the mouth as buried his face into the kook of the man’s shoulder and panted, sweat covered his body in a film that had Itachi’s own filmy chest rubbing gloriously against him. “I’m not going to last…”

Ryuu felt like he was going to blow up with pleasure from both the drugs and being inside him, then Itachi sank his teeth into Ryuu’s throat deep enough to break the marred skin and that sharp pain destroyed the man’s final resistance.

With a strangled - almost crying - sound Ryuu came. Itachi hissed into the man’s skin as he felt hot cum fill him and drip down his thighs, then Ryuu still. Only the unhealthy, rapid twitched alighting his body told Itachi that the man was still alive despite the sounds that had come out of him.

After catching his breath Itachi propped himself up on his elbows and became distracted by the other mans face. Ryuu stared at the roof with unseeing eyes, and his face was the essence of paradise. Itachi smirked and began rolling his hips at his own pace.

All Ryuu could do was purr and moan as Itachi took his time with his spent body. The aphrodisiac wasn’t going to make him go soft, even if he emptied himself. His hands began to run lazy circles across Itachi’s strong thighs and up to his hips, one stayed on a hip and the other ran up his solid ribs then came to rest on his tattoo. Ryuu traced it with his thumb and Itachi arched his back forward enough to wedge his cock between their stomachs to get some friction. He growled in pleasure at this new angle and began to bounce faster.

“I’m going to cum again…” Ryuu managed to keep one eye barely open to watch Itachi, his body was driving him crazy and his stamina was messy meaning he probably won’t be lucid for much longer. He hated aphrodisiacs, always had. Doesn’t matter if they were the reason he had mind blowing sex, not once, but twice with two men he admired… “Ita-“

He broke off with a moan and hurled his head back, Itachi’s fingers dug into his stomach as he came again. And the Uchiha followed shortly after, his cum streaking Ryuu’s rock-solid abs. Pearl white in comparison to his deep, sun-tanned skin.

Ryuu groaned as Itachi pulled off him, it felt like it was too soon for Itachi to recover… but then again, he wasn’t really able to notice the flow of time in his foggy world. He didn’t even twitch his fingers as Itachi climbed from the bed, wiped them both down with the bath towel, and then returned to the bed with covers pulled up to their hips.

He did however have enough awareness and motion to move over to give Itachi more room in the slim bed, there wasn’t much so Itachi had to lie his chest halfway over the other mans.

Feeling like he was moving in water, Ryuu stretched out his arm that was beneath Itachi’s stomach and began to trace their ANBU mark with his other hand, Itachi’s fingers ran across his throat again to follow the jagged scar from his ANBU blade and proudly felt the bloodied lumps from his teeth amongst the raised skin.

“So, you don’t admire me anymore?” He managed to slip it out.

“Go to sleep, Suga.”

“What happened to calling me Ryuu?”

“Suga…” Itachi’s glowing eyes flashed up to Ryuu’s grinning face, “… shut up.”

 

* * *

 

Typically, Pain didn’t care for the relationships and flings his followers had, as long as they didn’t affect their worldly mission to end war. That meant not fraternizing with the enemy, and especially enemy shinobi that one used to be friends with. If a member of the Akatsuki found out such a secret of another, they had to speak with the leader immediately…

But Konan felt like she should keep this to herself, to keep the peace between Pain and the peacefully sleeping Uchiha… not because the sight of the two naked ‘cuddling’ men (and one shiny Uchiha butt cheek) gave her a nose-bleed. She wasn’t a pervert like her old sensei. That she swore by.

Konan left a polite note on the table for Itachi to escort Ryuu to a specific place so she could get a curtesy report from the older man and see him out of Amegakure. She leapt back out the window while dabbing her nose clean with a tissue.

Let’s keep this between Itachi, Ryuu, and herself…

She needed something to gossip about with the Uchiha, their conversations were just too serious and boring nowadays. A boy seemed to be a new and exciting subject.


End file.
